In de-icing systems of this kind, for example the system illustrated and described in Swedish Patent Specification No. 7713619-0, the hardstanding exhibiting the carriageway must be constructed so as to be able to withstand the heavy load exerted by an aircraft, and so as to enable an aircraft to be moved safely into position in the absence of any disturbing irregularities which might cause the wing-tips of the aircraft to swing and be damaged by contact with, for example, washing or swilling devices and the like located in the vicinity of the various aircraft parts.
At the same time, the arrangements used to collect and carry away the large quantities of de-icing fluid; which run down from the aircraft onto the hardstanding area must be highly effective, without presenting too much of an obstacle to smooth forward movement of the aircraft. In addition, it is found that in the majority of weather conditions heavy mists are formed if the used process liquor is not removed and dispensed with quickly enough, such mists being also troublesome to those parts of the airfield located in the vicinity of the de-icing station.
The object of the present invention is to provide a system in which the aforesaid disadvantages are avoided substantially completely, in a simple and inexpensive fashion.